Ángel
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: Una historia. Como cualquier otra.


¡A las muy buenas! Me han pedido (más bien me han retado) que publicara algo que no fuera slash con el personaje de Pietro. Como soy una chica muy obediente, y tenía esto en las tripas de mi ordenador, pues lo he sacado. Sin embargo, también estoy rondando un Pietro/Kitty por ahí, así que sí queréis, veo qué puedo hacer.

Para hacerlo me basé en la canción de Vestido azul de Floricienta (lalalala) y una cuyo nombre se me ha olvidado totalmente que pertenece a Nena Daconte ("He creado un ángel verde y gris, lalalala"… por sí a alguien le suena que me diga cual es).

Besotes, y los reviews se agradecen un montón

------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella noche era oscura, ya que la luna había desaparecido del cielo y de las pocas farolas que aun quedaban en pie, la mitad se encontraban fundidas. Yo nunca he sido una miedica, ni me he achantado por cosas tan mínimas como la oscuridad, pero tal vez esa noche tendría que haber ido por la avenida tan llena de bullicio y de luces de comercios en vez de comenzar a callejear por calles y callejones, apartándome de la civilización. Pero esa noche yo no tenía ánimos para nada, tan sólo para huir de la multitud. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar en nada, y lo intenté aun a sabiendas de que era inútil.

Avanzaba por una de las calles más desérticas de las que había pasado hasta el momento, mirando al suelo. No quería saber nada de nadie ni de nada, sólo andar, buscar un camino, una salida que me alejara de la decepción de aquella noche.

Yo ya sabía que Matt no aparecería en el bar aquella noche. Lo sabía, pero me negaba a verlo. En el último tiempo las cosas no habían ido muy bien que digamos entre nosotros dos. Todo eran frases sin terminar, palabras sin decir, murmullos por la espalda y, sobre todo, pequeños detalles que yo intentaba ignorar, y que sé que él también.

Pero tenía algo tan bonito, tan bello, que me dio pena ver como se tiraba por la borda, sin que nosotros pusiéramos las barreras necesarias para que eso no pasara. Así que me decidí a tirar el salvavidas para que la relación se intentara agarrar. Sólo necesita un poco de tiempo para enseñarla a flotar y a aguantar contra viento y tempestad. Esa misma tarde llamé a Matt a su casa, para quedar y hablar tranquilamente, decirnos todo lo que necesitábamos decir y escucharnos, y pensar en ello. Me lo cogió y al decirle el plan él calló.

"Susane, yo…" la voz sonó insegura al otro lado de la línea.

"No sé tú, Matt, pero para mí estos dos años han significado mucho, y creo que debemos hacer algo mientras aun estemos a tiempo"

"Sé como te sientes, Susane, pero temo…." Las palabras se quedaron en el aire. Y no hacía falta que Matt continuara hablando porque yo sabía como acabaría la frase: que ya el tiempo se ha acabado.

Pero yo me negaba a verlo así. Quería salvarlo.

"Mira, Matt, yo estaré a las diez en el bar de siempre, rodeada de la gente de siempre y con la misma copa de siempre. Sí crees que esto merece la pena, por favor, ven." Oí un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

"Susane, no creo que pueda ser" murmuró con tono derrotado.

"Esperaré hasta las once" y colgué. Sí no llegaba, yo ya sabría a que atenerme.

Salí de casa con el abrigo, la bufanda y el vestido azul que a Matt tanto le gustaba. Llevaba el pelo suelto, dejando que se formaran los rizos que él tanto se entretenía acariciando. Y me fui al bar. Entré por la puerta a las diez menos cinco, pedí una copa, me quité el abrigo y me senté. Y él no llegó.

Me marché cansada de esperar algo que sabía con certeza que no llegaría. Me largué a las once menos diez.

Así fue como llegué a donde estaba ahora, andando por aquella calle vacía, aunque sin darme cuenta llevaba parada ya un buen rato. En cuanto empecé a pensar en lo ocurrido, paré de andar automáticamente. Era como si algo dentro de mí supiera que necesitaba hacer frente a lo ocurrido, y que la única forma de hacerlo era bloqueando todo lo demás.

Comencé a andar cuando vi una sombra delante de mí, a unos cuantos metros. Era un tipo grande, por no decir inmenso que parecía buscar algo. Me volví a parar porque algo dentro de mí me decía que lo mejor era no avanzar más. Miraba al suelo sin apartar la vista de él, fuera lo que fuese lo que buscara, era pequeño. Me pareció descortés mirar como alguien se encontraba jodido y yo sin acercarme a echar una mano, pero yo también estaba jodida, así que me limité a ver. No tardó mucho en lanzar un gruñido de victoria al tiempo que se agachaba al suelo y recogía algo que parecía un colgante. Encogiéndome de hombros, volví a comenzar a andar pensando en llegar a casa y hacer una caja con todas las cosas de Matt, y llevárselas a su casa al día siguiente, dando así por zanjado todo. Y tirar el vestido azul.

Oí como un silbido cruzó el aire antes de ver un rayo rojo impactando en el pecho del chico grandote. Vi como otros dos rayos más le daban en el pecho y le mandaban un par de metros atrás, pero él no pareció inmutarse más de lo necesario. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se puso de pies y esperó a sus atacantes, que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Eran tres, un chico alto y moreno con una especie de visor rojo sobre los ojos iba al frente. A la derecha, pero un poco por detrás, una chica, también alta, de largo pelo pelirrojo. Al otro lodo una especie de… ¿duende azul? Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, como si con eso pudiera hacer algo.

No sé como demonios pasó, tan sólo que llegado un momento, uno de los rayos rojos del chico de las gafas iba directo a mí.

Es curioso como el ser humano se enfrenta a las situaciones peligrosas. Sin pensarlo, me encogí sobre mí misma, creando un inútil escudo con mis brazos, tapando mi cara y dispuesta a esperar con resignación el golpe.

No llegó, pero sí la sensación de estar flotando en el aire, sostenido por alguien. Cuando aparté los brazos y abrí los ojos, me encontré con un rostro afilado de porte arrogante y los más bellos ojos grises que jamás vi. Él me tenía agarrada y su vista no se separaba de mis ojos.

- Ho… hola- Saludé torpemente, a lo que él me respondió con una sonrisa, dejándome aún más descolocada de lo que ya estaba.

Sin tener que pedírselo, el chico me bajó al suelo lentamente, y yo me di cuenta en ese momento de que ya no estábamos en la calle, sino…

- La azotea del edificio de enfrente.- Le oí murmurar, como sí me hubiera leído la mente. No sé si también leyó mi mirada de desconcierto y fue por eso por lo que continuó explicándose.- Es una pelea mutante, y nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a esta clase de golpes, pero para una humana no sería lo mismo.

Le observé mientras pronunciaba la pablara "humana" como sí no supiera otro sinónimo para referirse a mí, pero no tardé en volver a mirar abajo y quedarme absorta en la pelea.

- Nunca he visto una pelea mutante – le comenté mientras veía más rayos y como humaredas cubrían la calle-, en mí barrio peleamos con navajas.

Él puso una sonrisa de circunstancia, por lo que pensé que era mejor no hacer más chistes de esa clase.

Estuvimos así, en silencio, por un rato.

- Tengo que irme.- Me dijo, dándome la espalda.

Creo que no lo pensé, tan sólo me sentía como una espectadora más de una película. Vi como mi mano avanzaba hasta tomar el brazo de él, y como, intrigado, este se daba la vuelta. También noté que ambos nos aproximábamos al otro.

- Gracias.- Me oí susurrar mientras alzaba mi mano, y con el dorso de esta le acariciaba su pálida cara mientras él cerraba los ojos.- Eres un ángel, verde y gris. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, ángel?

- Puedes llamarme Mercurio… o ángel.- Añadió a la vez que abría los ojos lentamente.- Llámame como prefieras.

Yo asentí antes de susurrarle mi nombre y verme, no con sorpresa, como avanzaba los últimos centímetros que nos separaban y posaba mis labios en los suyos. Noté como él me correspondía, y tomándome por la cintura, me fundía en un abrazo protector. Pero llegó el momento de volver a la realidad, y al notar que él se separaba de mí, abrí de nuevo los ojos para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que él ya no estaba ante mí. Se había esfumado.

Un ángel verde y gris me salvó y me tuvo entre sus brazos, pero yo, tonta de mí, le perdí. ¿Dónde está mi ángel, mi Mercurio?


End file.
